My best friend's bride
by KingKhan
Summary: Harry is in love with his best mate's bride. What should he do? Alongwith a shocking revelation and thereafter!Rating to be on the safe side. ENJOY!
1. Dammit!

Disclaimer- The characters do not belong to me but the plot does. The characters(which you know) belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the characters (you do not know) belong to me.

Author's note- This is a story about Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hope you like it.

My Best Friend's Bride

It was the last journey from the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter, a fresh graduate from Hogwarts, was thinking of how to propose to Hermione Granger. He had never told her that he loved her since their sixth year. He took the wedding ring, which he had got for Hermione at Hogsmede, from his pocket and headed for the compartment. He froze the moment he entered because in front of his eyes Ron Weasley, his best friend, had proposed to Hermione and a blushing Hermione had accepted it. They saw Harry and broke the news to him. Harry in spite of his feelings smiled because he didn't want his best friends to think anything he was thinking at the moment. When they reached platform nine and three quarters, King Cross Station, Harry got out a little shaken from the train. He wanted to get out of the station as fast as he could. But Mrs.Weasley stopped and hugged him and just then Ron and Hermione came and broke the news to her. Mrs.Weasely shocked at first accepted the news enthusiastically afterwards. Harry taking the full advantage of the time escaped quickly from there where he was met by his Uncle Vernon.

It was the starting of July that Harry received N.E.W.T results along with a letter from Ron. First Harry opened his N.E.W.T result and saw that he had done well then he opened Ron's letter and read:

Dear Harry,

How are you? This is so exciting, planning my wedding I mean. Mom is going mad because Ginny keeps complaining that she hasn't got enough dresses. Anyway, we are picking you up tomorrow at 5 and you are my Best man at the wedding.

Bye,

Ron

PS: Don't mention Percy in front of Mom, I'll tell you the reason when you get here.

Invitation? Best man? These words swirled in Harry's mind and smashed his heart to pieces. First he thought that he wouldn't go but then they will know as he couldn't make an excuse good enough to skip his best friends wedding. And what is this not to mention Percy in front of Mrs.Weasley because as far as Harry remembered everything had been fine because Fudge had seen Voldemort with his own eyes and had told the whole ministry and newspapers. Anyway he had more important things to think about. He stood up and wrote back a letter to Ron saying:

Dear Ron,

Hey that's great news and thanks. I'll be there mate.

Harry

The shortest note he had ever written to Ron. His heart tore at the thought of seeing Hermione as someone else's wife, infact his best friend's wife. And with these restless thoughts Harry went to an uneasy sleep wishing he'd die in it.


	2. Hey Love! You're going to be my buddy's ...

Disclaimer- The characters do not belong to me but the plot does. The characters(which you know) belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the characters (you do not know) belong to me.

Author's note- This is a story about Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hope you like it.

I would like to thank my reviewers- HarryMione4evr, GregTheGrimReaper. Thanks for the reviews guys.

My Best Friend's Bride

Chapter 2- Hey love! You're going to be my buddy's bride

The next morning, Harry told his Aunt & Uncle about the visit from the Weasleys and he also told them that he would go there for some time.

He could see that the Dursleys were trying to hide their terror and Harry could well understand their terror as in Harry's 4th year, Mr.Weasley had tried to come to their house to pickup Harry by using floo powder and had blown the fire place and the Weasley twins had dropped a ton tongue toffee which Dudley had eaten resulting that he was hanging with a 30 foot long tongue.

Mr.Dursley however agreed to it. So at 5 Harry was ready to go, he didn't wanted to apparate as he was not allowed to do it inside his uncle's house and it was not appropriate to do it outside in case anybody saw him.

Suddenly there was a crash and Ron appeared in the living room. Ron hugged Harry, said hello to the Dursleys and then both he and Harry went by floo powder to Ron's house.

They reached the Burrow and Hermione greeted them, Ron with a kiss and Harry with a warm friendly hug. Harry smiled at her, ignoring the pain. "Hey Hermy, going to be a bride soon, how does it feel?" asked Harry. " Absolutely great, I mean Ron as the groom, it feels awesome", she replied happily. " Harry, come on I'll show you your room", said Ron. He gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and he and Harry climbed the stairs.

Hermione went to the garden to tell her that Harry had arrived." Ron, what is the reason of not mentioning Percy?" asked Harry.

Cliffhanger! Want to know what's with Percy, then go to that small button to the left and review.

Please review.


	3. A shocking revelation

Hi guys! I am sorry for updating after so long, got caught up in things. However I promise that I'll try to be more regular now. Here the new chapter- (ENJOY!)-

Disclaimer- The characters do not belong to me but the plot does. The characters(which you know) belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the characters (you do not know) belong to me.

Author's note- This is a story about Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hope you like it.

My Best Friend's Bride

CHAPTER 4 --- A shocking revelation

"You just wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you", said Ron, still in the dark mood.

" What? He's alright, isn't he?" Harry asked, concerned.

"As if I care', replied Ron. "What's wrong?" pestered Harry.

"That batard…" it seemed as if Ron was struggling to find the most powerful words to describe whatever Percy had done.

"What happened?" asked Harry, yet again, a little scared of the answer that may come.

" You know how Percy was always power hungry", said Ron. Harry nodded in approval.

"Well, that power hungry batard after realizing that Dumbledore was right and the ministry was now helpless, joined Voldemort", choked Ron, his voice full of anger and hatred that Harry had never known Ron for. " He is a fucking deatheater now".

"What? How!", exclaimed Harry, totally in shock. He had always known that Percy lover power but to such an extent to join Voldemort, he didn't realize.

And for the first time Harry noticed that Ron spoke Voldemort's name without fear. Maybe the burden of having a sibling in his army had made something click in his mind. He looked at Ron and saw something, he had noticed earlier. A powerful feeling and hatred radiated from them.

He did the only thing, he could think of, hugged Ron tightly like a brother. They had always been like brothers but this hug sort of cemented it and maybe made them adults like they could never think of.

They broke apart, when they heard Mrs.Weasely calling them downstairs for dinner. A newly found understanding and respect for each other in their minds and hearts.

How did you like it? Please tell me if I should continue.


	4. Isn't life great!

Disclaimer- The characters do not belong to me but the plot does. The characters(which you know) belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the characters (you do not know) belong to me.

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews-- KangaRoo526, Morgaine00000016, Karolina, Kipcha and Hermione Jane Granger. Iam having my final exams these days but I'll update every then and now.

Author's note- This is a story about Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4 – Isn't life Great!

Harry sat down around the table with the Weasleys. He looked around to just catch one glimpse of Hermione and saw her serving dinner to Ron. Harry looked away, a look of anger on his face and in his eyes. Anger not for Ron or for Hermione but at himself for not being able to tell Hermione how he felt. If he had the courage to do so maybe then it would be him with her. She would have been serving HIM food.

'Hey Harry, how are you?" asked Fred interrupting Harry's thoughts.

" I hope you have not been a bad boy?' asked George sitting beside Harry.

This made Harry laugh but just then Hermione came over to him.

" Hey Harry, well we haven't had a proper welcome greeting, so would you please kindly stand up', asked Hermione, her perfect smile at display.

Harry got up and Hermione hugged him tightly and said, "Its good to see you again, Harry, really good. Isn't life great. I mean me getting married to Ron and you being here with us and all'. She gave him a small hug once more and made her way to her seat next to Ron leaving Harry desperate for more. Leaving Harry to once again curse himself again and thinking yes, wasn't life great just great. Harry slowly sat down again, his heart, mind, soul and body yearning for Hermione's warmth, her touch.

Harry noticed that everyone had started eating his or her food. Harry took some out of Mrs.Weasely's huge spread. But it seemed that the food didn't want to go down Harry's throat. He coughed once, twice and then a whole lot of time and someone gave him a glass of water. He took it, thankfully and after gulping it down, he looked at his saviour. It was Ginny, the girl he hadn't talked to since…. Yes life was indeed great, in many senses of the word… in a twisted old way.

CLIFFHANGER! If you want to know what happens next, you know what to do!

Once again thanks for all the reviews. I have to tell you that I literally fell off my chair when I saw all these reviews!


	5. What did I do wrong

Hi guys! I am sorry for updating after so long, got caught up in things. However I promise that I'll try to be more regular now, and I think I will be able to be pretty regular in updating chapters as my summer holidays are going on . Here the new chapter- (ENJOY!)-

Disclaimer- The characters do not belong to me but the plot does. The characters(which you know) belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the characters (you do not know) belong to me.

Author's note- This is a story about Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hope you like it. I've actually changed the actual Harry Potter novel and plot a bit, it's the same till Order of Phoenix but after that it is a bit AU.

My Best Friend's Bride

CHAPTER 5 --- What did I do wrong

"Harry… the person she thought about for like every freakin moment in her life, thought about their first meeting(formally) when he came to the Burrow for the first time, how he saved her towards the end of her second year at Hogwarts, how he acted when DA started, how he taught them to defend themselves agains dark minds and dark souls, fifth year when they became the best of friends and sixth year when she told him she loved him and what did he do, rejected her", thought the youngest child of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley.

"How could she have been so stupid, to actually think he might have li9ked her back, let alone love her, but the question bothering her was not this, it was why had he rejected her".

This thought stabbed Ginny's heart till actually it had no pain left. She had to sit there and was supposed to be extremely happy and jumping with joy at the occasion of her brother's marriage but she just couldn't do it not even pretend it when it felt like she had no feeling, absolutely no type of feeling left in her heart.

She couldn't believe what she had actually done, she had not only subjected herself to a rejection but also lost her best friend in the process. They had not even looked eye to eye since that moment.

She knew that he would come for the wedding. Why wouldn't he it was his best friends wedding, the happiest day of their lives, he would offcourse want to be a part of it but if could have the courage to come to a place where he knew he would have to see her everyday then why couldn't she sum up enough courage to be at least happy for her brother and her best friend, Hermione.

And at that moment when she looked up and saw Harry, she decided that enough was enough. Now she would be happy, happy for her family's sake. She would not lead them to believe that something was wrong

And that she was unhappy, she would instead make them believe that this was the happiest period of her life. This was the least she could for such loving parents, siblings and friends.

But then why, why did she again let her thoughts wander to Harry and again led her heart to ask her mind " Why, why did he reject me? What had I done wrong, so wrong to deserve this."


End file.
